Love Stinks
by Soryanna
Summary: Sam and Jack have been wounded and Janet goes to help. This is based on a love triangle between SamJackJanet. Janet is the one who gets hurt because she can't separate true love.


_BEEP BEEP BEEP "Unscheduled Off-World Activation" BEEP BEEP BEEP_

General Hammond ran to stand next to Walter as they were waiting to see who or what was coming through their Stargate. Walter turned to General Hammond "It's SG1!" General Hammond got a look of worry on his face; "They aren't due back for another 17 hours, open the iris!" he said as he hurried out of the room and into the gate room, behind him came Dr. Frasier, and a group of men holding guns aiming at the gate. Moments later Daniel and Teal'c came running through the Stargate, both of them were out of breath, and Daniel was yelling "We need to go back! Sam and Jack are hurt." While Daniel was catching his breath Teal'c started to finish what Daniel was trying to say "A group of Jaffa came and attacked while we were scouting. They left moments before we did. O'Neill and Carter did not see them coming and got hit. These Jaffa were different. They didn't have staff weapons. They used their fists to fight." General Hammond looked at the two in awe, "Dr. Frasier, get yourself ready to go through the gate with a medical team and supplies and bring them back." Janet looked at General Hammond and shouted "yes sir!" and then ran to the infirmary to get supplies and some men to come with her to get Jack and Sam.

Five minutes later Janet came back with 5 men behind her carrying 2 stretchers and some bags of supplies. Daniel and Teal'c were in front of them. Once the gate opened they all started running into it and to Sam and Jack. Teal'c led 4 of the men to where Jack was and Daniel led Janet and the 5th guy to where Sam was. When Janet got close enough to see Sam she ran past Daniel and fell beside Sam. She looked horrible. Janet did the formal procedure to check for broken bones. From what she could tell, Sam had a broken nose and a whole lot of cuts and bruises. Janet opened her bag of supplies and started to clean Sam's wounds and bandage up the ones that were deep. "Help me get her on this stretcher!" she said to the guy she was with and together they got Sam on the stretcher and started off towards the gate. She saw the other guys with Jack on a stretcher. Janet was worried, "What is wrong with him?" she asked the guys carrying her. One man answered. "He has a broken nose and some scratches and bruises." Janet was curious at how Sam and Jack had the exact same things wrong with them. It must have something to do with the specific Jaffa who attacked them.

General Hammond was waiting for them when they got through the gate and he followed them to the infirmary. Sam and Jack got put onto 2 beds right next to eachother. When Jack and Sam got put onto the beds Jack woke up and the first word that came out of his mouth was "Sam…" Janet was hurt by this. She knew that Sam and Jack have always had feelings for each other but she could not help but fall in love with him. He knew her feelings for him and she knew that she could never make Jack love her as he loves Sam, but she wanted to try. Sam does not know of her feelings for Jack, she might get mad because they are friends and Janet is in love with the same man Sam is in love with. When Jack actually opened his eyes he saw Janet standing over him, her face was melancholy. Immediately he realized that he woke up saying "Sam" right in front of Janet. He grabbed her arm as she walked away, "Janet, I'm sorry…you know how I feel." She turned he head away from him and pulled her arm away walking into her office with tears running down her cheeks. She sat at her desk and watched as Sam woke up and Jack took Sam's hand in his. Sam looked at him and smiled. Janet was the only one watching this but she wished it was not happening this way. She terribly wanted to be the one in the bed holding Jack's hand. Janet knew that Sam and Jack were dating; she helped make sure nobody else found out. Teal'c and Daniel knew and they were keeping the same secret. Janet didn't want Jack and Sam to be dating but she knew that if anyone else found out that they would both be in lots of trouble and it would hurt her more to see her best friend and the man she loved leave then to watch them. Tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in her hands.

Jack looked at Sam with longing eyes. "Are you alright?" Sam nodded to him "Yeah, just in a bit of pain." Jack's eyes became softer and he held her and tighter "I love you, Sam" Sam's eyes widened, he had told her this before but the shock from it was the same every time. It was always comforting to hear him say he loved her. "I love you too."


End file.
